Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV series)
Netflix |narrated = Tom Kane |composer = Kevin Kiner John Williams (themes) |voices= See below |casting supervisor = Jenn Berry |country = United States |network=Cartoon Network (2008–2013) Netflix (2014) |first_aired = |last_aired = |num_seasons = 6 |num_episodes = 121 |list_episodes = List of Star Wars: The Clone Wars episodes |preceded_by = Star Wars: Clone Wars |followed_by = Star Wars Rebels |website = http://www.starwars.com/tv-shows/star-wars-the-clone-wars }} Star Wars: The Clone Wars is an American 3D CGI animated television series created by George Lucas and produced by Lucasfilm Animation with the division Lucasfilm Animation Singapore, Lucasfilm and CGCG Inc. The series debuted on the US version of Cartoon Network on October 3, 2008. It is set in the fictional Star Wars galaxy during the same time period (the three years between the prequel films Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith) as the previous 2D 2003 TV series Star Wars: Clone Wars. Each episode has a running time of 22 minutes to fill a half-hour time slot. In 2007, Star Wars creator George Lucas stated "there will be at least 100 episodes produced five seasons". Dave Filoni is the supervising director of the series. Genndy Tartakovsky, director of the first Clone Wars series, was not involved with the production, but character designer Kilian Plunkett referred to the character designs from the 2D series when designing the characters for the 3D series. There is also an online comic, depicting story-snippets between the single episodes. The first trailer for the series was released on the official Star Wars website on May 8, 2007. The series was launched with an animated feature film, which was released in theaters on August 15, 2008. Season 2 ended on April 30, 2010. Season 3 premiered on September 17, 2010, with the complete second season releasing on Blu-ray Disc and DVD October 26, 2010. Season 4 premiered on September 16, 2011 with the Complete Season 3 on Blu-ray Disc and DVD released October 18, 2011. The fourth season was released for Blu-ray Disc and DVD release on October 23, 2012. Season 5 premiered on September 29, 2012 with a new time slot of 9:30 A.M. PT/ET. Season 5 and the entire series in the "Collector's Edition" Box set were both released in October 15, 2013. On March 11, 2013, Lucasfilm announced that Star Wars: The Clone Wars would be "winding down". Super RTL, a German TV network, began airing the episodes February 15, 2014. The sixth season episodes were made available for streaming on Netflix, along with the entirety of the series, beginning March 7, 2014. A project known as ''The Clone Wars Legacy'' adapted unproduced story arcs into other formats beginning in August 2014. Premise After viewing some of the completed footage of the early episodes on a big screen, the production team decided to weave the first few planned episodes together to form a theatrical release. Christopher Lee, Anthony Daniels, and Samuel L. Jackson reprised their roles as Count Dooku, C-3PO, and Mace Windu, respectively, from the live action films. Season 1 shows a wide variety of battles and adventures with Grievous and Dooku as the lead antagonists. Many of the episodes are stand-alone, but a common thread throughout the season is that the Republic and the Separatists attempt to convince various planets and races to side with them. In Season 2, the Sith resort to hiring bounty hunters and mercenaries to steal objects and intel or to assassinate targets for them. Meanwhile, the Jedi lead the Republic forces in an assault on the primary battle droid manufacturing facility. The first half of both Season 3 and Season 4 are diplomatic in nature; Season 3, in particular, has many stories that take place away from the battlefield. How different races and planets are affected by the galaxy-wide war are shown, as well as how the Republic Senate can make a bigger difference than even the Jedi Council at times. The first half of Season 3 is used mainly to make the The Clone Wars series more cohesive as these first episodes created better chronology, setting themselves in and amongst the previous two seasons' episodes. The second half of both seasons, Anakin steps a little closer to the dark side. Meanwhile, the Sith experience turmoil amongst themselves. Season 5 is unique in that it consists of 5 four-part story arcs, 3 of which center on Ahsoka's character development. Meanwhile, the Separatists gain more ground, and the story of an old villain who has returned concludes. Season 6 explores topics that are crucial in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith, namely the creation of the clones and the details behind Order 66. Chancellor Palpatine gains even more power, and Yoda dives deeper into the nature of the force. On December 5, 2011, a full-length feature cut of the Season 3 trilogy episodes ("Nightsisters," "Monster," and "Witches of the Mist") was released for download on ITunes as an uninterrupted movie that was previously shown at selected screenings in 2010. The three episodes were written by Katie Lucas, who had previously written the Season 1 episode "Jedi Crash" and the Season 3 episodes "Sphere of Influence" and "Assassin." A repeat of season one aired in "decoded" episode format. Each installment contained unobtrusive text windows giving supplemental information about the characters and events playing out on screen. Cast and characters Main * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker, Additional voices * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano, Additional voices * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers, Saesee Tiin, Onaconda Farr, Bossk, Arok the Hutt, Additional voices * Tom Kane as Narrator, Yoda, Admiral Wulff Yularen, Additional voices Recurring * Ian Abercrombie as Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious * Ahmed Best as Jar Jar Binks * Clancy Brown as Savage Opress * Corey Burton as Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus, Cad Bane, Ziro the Hutt, Chairman Papanoida, Additional voices * Terrence C. Carson as Mace Windu * Tim Curry as Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious (Seasons 5-6) * Olivia d'Abo as Luminara Unduli * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Robin Atkin Downes as Castas, Cham Syndulla, Cin Drallig, Ima-Gun Di, Rush Clovis * Dave Filoni as Embo, Jakoli * Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress, Chi Eekway Papanoida, Gardulla the Hutt, Sy Snootles, TC-70 * Brian George as King Katuunko, Chi Cho, Ki-Adi-Mundi * Anna Graves as Satine Kryze, Sugi, Meena Tills, Tiplar, Tiplee, Additional voices * Jennifer Hale as Aayla Secura, Riyo Chuchi * Phil LaMarr as Bail Organa, Kit Fisto, Orn Free Ta * James C. Mathis III as Gregar Typho * Angelique Perrin as Adi Gallia, Mama the Hutt * Meredith Salenger as Barriss Offee, Che Amanwe Papanoida, Ione Marcy, Pluma Sodi * Kath Soucie as Mon Mothma, Jek Lawquane, Mina Bonteri * Jason Spisak as Lux Bonteri, Zinn Paulness * Stephen Stanton as Mas Amedda, Tarkin, Colonel Meebur Gascon, Moralo Eval, Additional voices * Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala, Additional voices * Tasia Valenza as Shaak Ti * Matthew Wood as General Grievous, Battle Droids, Poggle the Lesser, Wat Tambor Guest * Greg Baldwin as Tera Sinube, Casiss, Doge Urus, Gwarm, Seripas * Rajia Baroudi as Queen Miraj Scintel * Bob Bergen as Lama Su * Gregg Berger as Kalani * Blair Bless as Even Piell * Victor Brandt as Keeper Agruss * Artt Butler as Captain Ackbar * Greg Cipes as Zatt * Cam Clarke as O-Mer * Georgina Cordova as Ganodi * Jim Cummings as Hondo Ohnaka * Barry Dennen as King Ramsis Dendup * Flo DiRe as Jocasta Nu * Benjamin Diskin as Krismo Sodi, Otua Blank, Morley, WAC-47, AZI-3 * Chris Edgerly as Eeth Koth * Gideon Emery as Lott Dodd, Mee Deechi * Jeff Fischer as Petro * Dawn-Lyen Gardner as Steela Gerrera * Barbara Goodson as Mother Talzin * Olivia Hack as Katooni * Zach Hanks as Garnac * Julian Holloway as Prime Minister Almec and Admiral Killian * Nick Jameson as Darts D'Nar * David Kaufman as Jaybo Hood * David Kaye as General Tandin * Tom Kenny as Nute Gunray, Nahdar Vebb, Silood, Greedo, Lt. Tan Divo * Andrew Kishino as Saw Gerrera * Daniel Logan as Boba Fett and Young Clone Troopers * Adam McArthur as Prince Lee-Char * Jameelah McMillan as Halle Burtoni * Alec Medlock as Wag Too * Nolan North as El-Les * Cara Pifko as Sionver Boll, Suu Lawquane, Naa'leth, Orphne * Kevin Michael Richardson as Jabba the Hutt, Gorga the Hutt, Marlo the Hutt, CS-321, Hay-Zu, Xomit Grunseit * Al Rodrigo as Quinlan Vos * Lloyd Sherr as The Father * Ami Shukla as Queen Julia * Fred Tatasciore as Captain Roos Tarpals * Kirk Thornton as King Sanjay Rash * Ricardo Mamood Vega as Atai Molec * Kari Wahlgren as Letta Turmond * Gary Anthony Williams as Riff Tamson Special guest * Pernilla August as Shmi Skywalker * George Coe as Tee Watt Kaa * Greg Ellis as Turk Falso * Jon Favreau as Pre Vizsla * Dave Fennoy as General Pong Krell * Clare Grant as Latts Razzi * Seth Green as Ion Papanoida, Todo 360 * Mark Hamill as Darth Bane * Jaime King as Aurra Sing, Cassie Cryar, Priestesses * James Marsters as Faro Argyus * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * Liam Neeson as Qui-Gon Jinn * Simon Pegg as Dengar * Ron Perlman as Gha Nachkt * Greg Proops as Tal Merrick * Katee Sackhoff as Bo-Katan * George Takei as Lok Durd * David Tennant as Huyang * Adrienne Wilkinson as The Daughter * Samuel Witwer as The Son, Darth Maul * Gwendoline Yeo as Cato Parasitti, Nala Se, Peppi Bow, Kalifa * Michael York as Dr. Nuvo Vindi Production At April 2005's Star Wars Celebration III, Lucas stated that "we are working on a 3-D continuation of the pilot series that was on the Cartoon Network; we probably won't start that project for another year." In July 2005, pre-production had begun on the series, according to Steve Sansweet, head of Lucasfilm fan relations. Sansweet referred to the series as "the next generation of the Star Wars saga, a cutting edge 30-minute, 3-D computer-animation series based on the Clone Wars that take place between Episode II ... and Episode III." Sansweet described the look of the new series as "a melding of Asian anime with unique 3-D animation styling." Primary production will take place at the Lucasfilm Animation facility in Singapore. According to another statement by Sansweet, "Lucasfilm Animation will be hiring a total of about 300 digital artists and others in both California and Singapore locations to produce not only the series, but animated feature films in the years ahead." He said about the series, "to get the series underway, Lucasfilm Animation has hired key production and creative talent to lead the development of its first animation project." Sansweet has said that "a large component of the future of Star Wars and Lucasfilm is CGI animation. Lucasfilm Ltd. and Lucasfilm Animation used Autodesk software to animate both the film and the series. The Maya 3D modeling program was used to create the highly detailed worlds, characters and creatures. Animators also reviewed designs from the [[wikipedia:wikipedia:wikipedia:Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV series)|original 2003 Clone Wars series]] when creating the animation style for the film and the new series.Martinez, Kiko. [http://wayback.archive.org/web/20110723123822/http://www.extranews.net/news.php?nid=4031 "Hispanic animator helps create new Star Wars universe."] Extra, August 27, 2008. Retrieved on 2008-09-03. Anthony Daniels, who portrayed C-3PO in all six films as well as the Star Wars Holiday Special, ''Star Wars'' radio adaptations, Star Wars: Droids and Star Wars: Clone Wars, confirmed in June 2006 that he had been contracted for the series. In a video interview with Rob Coleman from Imagina 2007 divulged that there were 15 episodes in production, one episode was complete, he was going to direct 5 of the first 22 episodes, reaction from licensees was very positive, and that final assembly of shows is done at Skywalker Ranch. At Lucas' March 3, 2007 appearance at the 2007 PaleyFest, Lucas revealed the series is episodic, and as such will not focus on Anakin Skywalker's story; with episodes dedicated to clone troopers and other characters. Lucas revealed further information in a fan interview, a new character named Ahsoka Tano, over 100 episodes and a possible appearance by Boba Fett. In an interview in the September 24, 2007 issue of TV Guide, Lucas confirmed that 39 episodes of the series have been completed. On April 8, 2007, Ain't It Cool News reported that musician Eric Rigler had recorded music for the series. Rigler disclosed that each planet in the Star Wars galaxy would have its own theme music. The episode Mr. Rigler performed on was based on Bulgarian music and played on Uilleann pipes. Kevin Kiner composes the original score for each episode. Stuart Snyder, who oversees Cartoon Network and other Turner Broadcasting System cable networks, said he became interested in the new Clone Wars series immediately upon starting the job in May 2007. Snyder flew out to San Francisco, California to screen several episodes, and told Lucas the only place he wanted to see the show was on Cartoon Network. Snyder wished to create an action/adventure block of shows on Friday night in an attempt to rejuvenate Cartoon Network. Snyder expressed confidence that the shows would help boost ratings: "You catch me at a time where I have a smile on my face because of our internal results". "I can say there's a little bit of bragging on the third quarter for us."Swartz, Kristi E. "Cartoon Network is eager to use the force." wikipedia:wikipedia:wikipedia:The Atlanta Journal-Constitution, 2008-09-02. Retrieved on 2008-09-03. Seasons 6, 7 and 8 were in some form of production at the time of the show's cancellation in March 2013.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnH1JKr4o_8 http://makingstarwars.net/2014/05/brent-friedman-writer-clone-wars-talks-season-7-8/ Release Broadcast The Clone Wars premiered on October 3, 2008 at 9 p.m. on the Cartoon Network. The Clone Wars on Cartoon Network is shown in a 16:9 (1.77:1) aspect ratio, cropped from its original aspect ratio (OAR) of 2.35:1 (as seen in the UK Sky Premiere screenings). The show began airing on Adult Swim on March 14, 2009, making the series the first Cartoon Network series to simultaneously air on both Cartoon Network and Adult Swim. Star Wars: The Clone Wars also aired from January 15, 2009 to March 26, 2009 on TNT. This show was the first animation aired on that channel in over a decade."Star Wars: The Clone Wars" Hits Theaters, TV – Animated Saga Will Air on Cartoon Network, TNT, Zap2It.com, February 12, 2008 Soon after The Walt Disney Company acquired Lucasfilm, it was announced that Star Wars: The Clone Wars would be cancelled to focus on the Star Wars sequel trilogy and Star Wars Rebels. On February 13, 2014, Netflix announced that starting on March 7, 2014 they will begin distribution of all five seasons of the TV series, including some previously unreleased director's cut episode versions. They will also release the previously unreleased "sixth season" episodes. Home media A Galaxy Divided was an early DVD release of the series which included the first four episodes ("Ambush, "Rising Malevolence", "Shadow of Malevolence", "Destroy Malevolence"), and Clone Commandos is another, which includes episode five "Rookies" as well as episodes 19 through 21 ("Storm over Ryloth", "Innocents of Ryloth" and "Liberty on Ryloth"). Darth Maul Returns is a feature-length "director's cut" edited together from Season 4 episodes "Massacre", "Bounty", "Brothers" and "Revenge" and was initially available exclusively at Target. Reception Critical response Star Wars: The Clone Wars has been well received, with a Metacritic score of 64/100 for Season 1. On July 11, 2008, television critics were shown a completed episode of the series. The Hollywood Reporter's Live Feed blog called the footage "likely the most photo-realistic animated TV series ever produced. On August 31, 2008, a sneak peek of the new series was shown on Cartoon Network. IGN named it the 89th best animated series. They specifically praised the episodes "Rookies", "Cloak of Darkness", and "Lair of Grievous" saying that their storylines stood out as some of the best in the ''Star Wars'' Expanded Universe. Star Wars: The Clone Wars became the most-watched series premiere in Cartoon Network history. The series averaged 3 million total viewers in its debut, according to Nielsen Media Research. Cartoon Network said the Star Wars spin off ranked as the number one channel among all major animated networks in the time slot among total viewers (the largest in the demographic for any premiere telecast of an original Cartoon series). On July 23, 2010, at the San Diego Comic-Con, Craig Glenday, editor of the Guinness World Records, presented Star Wars: The Clone Wars supervising director Dave Filoni, CG supervisor Joel Aron, and lead designer Kilian Plunkett a certificate proclaiming the cartoon series "the highest rated sci-fi animation currently on television". In 2014, WatchMojo.com ranked Star Wars: The Clone Wars as the seventh best cartoon to have gotten cancelled. Other media Five video games have been released, which are based on the style and character designs of the series. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Lightsaber Duels'' released on November 11, 2008 for Wii. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Jedi Alliance'' released on November 11, 2008 for Nintendo DS. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes DS'' released on October 9, 2009 for Nintendo DS. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes'' released on October 9, 2009 for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, PlayStation Portable, and PlayStation 2. *''Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' released in March 2011 by TT Games for PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, PC, Mac, and Nintendo 3DS, and further stylizes the characters as part of the Lego Star Wars theme. *''Clone Wars Adventures'' launched on September 15, 2010 online. The Clone Wars Legacy At the time of cancellation in March 2013, there were still many episodes in development. 13 of these episodes were finished to become part of Season 6: The Lost Missions but there were still additional arcs that were never released. In September 2014, StarWars.com released details of three story arcs from the unfinished episodes. Son of Dathomir A 4-episode arc continued the story of Darth Maul following the events from the Season 5 episode The Lawless. The arc gave reason as to why Darth Maul was resurrected in the Season 4 episode Brothers. The four episodes were titled: The Enemy of my Enemy, A Tale of two Apprentices, Proxy War and Showdown on Dathomir (production codes: 6.21 - 6.24).Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir, paperback edition The arc was adapted into a 4-part comic book released in August 2014. Crystal Crisis on Utapau In September 2014, four unfinished episodes were released in completed story reel format. These story reels (or animatics) are preliminary animation to give the crew a better idea of how the episode will come together before committing to expensive animation. The four episodes released were titled: A Death on Utapau, In Search of the Crystal, Crystal Crisis and The Big Bang (production codes: 6.01 - 6.04). The arc took place on Utapau with Obi-Wan and Anakin investigating an arms deal involving the Separatists and a Kyber crystal. The arc also dealt with Anakin's feelings after the disappearance of Ahsoka. The Bad Batch The 4-episode arc story reel was screened at the Star Wars Celebration convention in Anaheim on April 17, 2015. Dark Disciple A 4-episode arc (production codes: 6.13 - 6.16) with Asajj Ventress and Jedi Quinlan Vos. The arc will be adapted into a novel titled Dark Disciple to be released in June 2015.The Clone Wars Legacy (StarWars.com). Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnH1JKr4o_8 References External links * at * at * at * * * Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2008 American television series debuts Category:2014 American television series endings Category:American science fiction television series Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:American children's television series Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Interquel television series Category:Netflix original programming Category:Star Wars animated television series Category:Star Wars television series Category:Television series by Lucasfilm Category:Television series revived after cancellation Category:Toonami Category:Television programs based on films